When love isn't returned
by Kyo so Sexy
Summary: Last Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha!**

**This story isn't going to be like my other long ones it's going to be maybe two chaps long. I don't know. This will take place after the final chapter up to date. May have spoilers!!**

* * *

**When love isn't returned**

**Deftly balancing a stack of clean towels on one hand, Yuya opened the traditional Japanese style door and stepped in. It was her new job as an Inn cleaner. She never really gave up bounty hunting but to help Lady Sakuya and Kyoshiro keep their house she figured it was the best thing to do.**

* * *

**3 years ago on this very day Kyo had disappeared beneath the Mibu castle. He only left a few words for Yuya to live on but many memories of their past together. Kyo wanted Yuya to live a nice loving life and to follow her own dreams and desires, but she found that very hard to do because she loved him so much more than life itself.**

**Every night since then she has dreamt about his Shin Mibu form and how awful he looked. His face was unrecognizable, his aura had completely changed. But she never gave up hope that he would never return to her, never. She ran across the castle floor to Kyo's side and held on with dear life hoping that he would return. ****He threw her into an up lifted floor piece almost sending her unconscious. She looked up as his sword came closer to her face. But Kyo who supposedly was supposed to lose all human feelings stopped the blade with his own wrist. **

**His blood fell upon Yuya's face. It burned her to feel his blood.**

**With every last piece if strength she had in her body she ran her arms around Kyo's neck and prayed and begged for him to return to himself again. **

**And he did, just for her. He thanked her for her love and concern and healed her wounded leg. In his eyes was concern and perhaps even love. He wanted to know why she risked everything on him. Yuya told him it was because it was just him.**

* * *

**Yuya shook her head and laid down the towels for the people staying in this room.**

**Daydreaming was ruining her pay. Everytime she would wonder off in her thoughts she would lose more money or worse her job. Over these years she had been fired 10 times. She couldn't help it, not at all even if she tried to.**

**Soon as she finished her shift she went and bought 2 jugs of the most expensive sake on the market. It was for Kyo's monument. Today Yuya chose not to go and pray with Sakuya and Kyoshiro. She figured she needed some alone time.**

**She arrived at the monument underneath a Sakura tree. The tree was in fool bloom this time of year. **

**Yuya kneeled down and prayed for Kyo's safe return someday. She opened her eyes as she poured the sake out slowly upon the dirt. She usually hated it when Kyo wasted the sake but today she felt he deserved to waste as much as he wanted.**

**She sat upon the tree and thought about the last words Kyo said to her and she wondered if she should take his offer. She was no longer his slave because he let her go free. It was as if she didn't know how to live on her own anymore. She needed his shoulder to lean on but he wasn't there. **

"**I am 19 years old, I need to marry." Yuya said to herself as she counted the Sakura blossoms on her lap. Many men in town offered their riches and homes to her if she would marry but each time she would say she is with someone. Someone in her heart, mentally not physically. **

**Yuya looked up at the sky and watched the birds fly on by.**

**She stood up after and hour or so and wiped off her kimono. She turned and bowed at Kyo's monument.**

"**Kyo." Tears rolled down Yuya's cheeks. "I will take you up on your offer."**

**She turned away and walked upon the dirt road, not taking a second glance.**

**The Sakura tree soon was surrounded with its blossoms in a whirlwind of colors.**

**A voice then upon the wind spoke one word.**

**"Yuya"**

* * *

**Short huh? I know but hey I don't know if I should continue or not. I do care about what people think!! So I would appreciate it if yall would read and review.**

**PLEASE I BEG OF YOU ALL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is another chapter….I so far like what I am writing……but man it would sure be great to be able if someone would type them up for me….lol I just get lazy every now and then. Okay let me shut up and so yall can read**

* * *

**When love isn't returned**

**"Kyo." Tears rolled down Yuya's cheeks. "I will take you up on your offer."**

**She turned away and walked upon the dirt road, not taking a second glance.**

**The Sakura tree soon was surrounded with its blossoms in a whirlwind of colors.**

**A voice upon the wind spoke one word.**

"**Yuya"**

**1 year later**

**Yuya woke up this sunny morning, stretching and moaning. She turned her attention to the rising sun. **

**Today was the day; she was getting prepared to marry to a wealthy merchant named Tau Kaneshiro. She met him a day after she took up Kyo's offer of living a happy life. He was so kind to her, he never doubted her ability as a bounty hunter, and as a matter of fact he was a huge fan of her. **

**Tau and Yuya dated for 11 months before he asked for her hand in marriage. Yuya appeared to have no second thoughts, not even about Kyo. Even though she put Kyo aside she never forgot about her love for him or that he still may be alive.**

**But now she was going to be a married…….for the wrong reasons**

**"Sakuya which wedding kimono should I choose?" Yuya held up a white and blue florescent printed one, then she picked up a red and gold short cut kimono, which was laced with the finest silk.**

"**Um I like the red one it'll go better with your eyes!" Sakuya put on a fake smile as she folded clothing.**

**Sakuya knew that she really didn't love Tau. She read it upon the stars, they showed her that if Yuya were to marry this man then she would live a depressing life of loneliness.**

"**I know doesn't it Sakuya?" Yuya swirled around with the dress in her arms. "Excuse me miss I'll take this one!!!" **

**Later at home Yuya ,Sakuya and Kyoshiro were finishing their dinner. Yuya and Sakuya went to bed while Kyoshiro went for a walk.**

"**Yuya what are you doing?" Kyoshiro lifted his head to the sky. He knew that Yuya was making a mistake by marrying this man. He was glad that she was willing to take Kyo's offer but at what price?**

**He walked and walked until he came to a raging river. He then placed Kyo's sword upon his lap and spoke to the sword quietly.**

"**Tenrou you miss Kyo don't you?" He stroked the sword lightly. "Well I miss him too." Kyoshiro raised his head to the stars.**

**As he was watching the stars shine brightly away he hadn't noticed tenrou was glowing inside its casing. Kyoshiro looked in the sky, the moon was changing colors. First pink then a familiar demonic red.**

"**What the???!" Kyoshiro looked at the red moon then Tenrou. Kyoshiro stood back in awe when the surrounding area turned white.**

**Kyoshiro was blown into a tree. He slowly bled from his mouth.**

**A shadow then walked up and picked up the sword. Kyoshiro's eyes widened as the shadow came closer and closer.**

"**Thank you for watching my sword all these years…..now where's dogface?"**

"**KYO!!!!" Kyoshiro smiled and then hugged…..Kyo**

**Kyo pushed Kyoshiro off and demanded where Yuya was. Kyoshiro lowered his head and told the story of how she was taking up his offer and how she was to wed in 2 days. **

**With out another thought Kyo stormed up the dirt road. **

**"Yuya.." was all Kyo thought. "You stupid girl!"**

* * *

**Yuya shot up in bed and clutched her head. "Geez what a nightmare." Quietly she rose up from her bed and stepped outside in the cool spring breeze. **

**Just 2 more days, 2 days until she would get married to Tau. She laughed slightly to herself as she thought of Kyo.**

**She remembered how he would tell her that she would never get married with such a flat chest and a dog like face. **

"**Swallow your pride Yuya swallow your pride." She paced back and forth trying to stay calm. "Damn it I can't marry him I still love Kyo!!"She yelled and burst into tears as she fell upon the porch.**

**She kept her head low even though she heard footsteps coming towards her. If it was someone to kill her she didn't care, if it was someone she knew she wasn't willing to get up.**

"**Who ever you are either go away or kill me now!" Yuya still kept her head low.**

**The person before her bowed down and cupped her chin and lifted her face so her eyes could meet his.**

**Red and Green.**

"**Dogface I know you still love me I've always knew that but I won't leave you or kill you...never."Kyo said with the softest voice and the gentlest eyes.**

**Kyo pulled her close and pressed his lips on hers in a sweet embrace.**

* * *

**Okay well there is the next chap…………oh my another one I made it short again as a matter of fact all of them will be short...why...because i want them that way! i like it short...**

**Kyo seems OOC I know but hey he loves her yah know and he has been gone 4 years! He will remain a litte OOC for a while because of this love that he has for Yuya…(ahhh how sweet!)**

**By the way this series will continue as long as I have the inspiration just like the other ones I have wrote….so please read and review to keep me writing..**

**(be nice!!!lol)**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well I have no more school so here is another chapter!!! **

* * *

**When love isn't returned**

**Kyo pulled her close and pressed his lips on hers in a sweet embrace.**

**Yuya's eyes fluttered uncontrollably. Kyo pulled back and stood up, with a pleasured look on his face but a very sad one at that.**

"**Kyo why did you….why did you kiss me?" Yuya touched her lips as her face turned rose red.**

**Kyo smiled and replied, "Because I will never be able to do it again…you took up my offer."**

**Yuya looked up with her confused green eyes "Huh but you kissed me…and" Yuya was lost at words.**

"**Marry the guy Yuya…"Kyo pulled out his pipe and lit it. Kyo really didn't want to say those words but they just came out that way. Even though dogface will always be his, she was already engaged to another man. Kyo also knew that she wouldn't be happy getting chased by bounty hunters because he was a wanted man. He couldn't bare to see her hurt like that…..ever again.**

**Yuya teared up. "But Kyo I love you..and I haven't seen you for 4 years!" Yuya stood up eye to eye with Kyo. She placed her hands on his face "Please…I don't want him..I want you!"**

**Kyo took her petit hands off of his face and laughed. "When I say something I mean it that's just how I am." Kyo turned his head to the moon. "Be loyal to him..like you were to me." Kyo turned and walked away without another word.**

**Yuya collapsed on the porch. She was just too in shock to stand.**

**Sakuya ran out the room. " Whats going on??" She looked around and saw a fainted Yuya.**

"**YUYA!!"**

**Next Day**

**Yuya slowly rose up in bed. She looked out the window at the high afternoon sun. "Kyo." Yuya smiled at the thought of his name. "Maybe I should marry Tau I mean I could get everything I want." She rubbed her arms and went to get dressed. When she was dressed she walked around trying to find Kyoshiro and Sakuya. "You guys where are you?" She stopped when she noticed a sign on the door saying……**

_Yuya we are in town getting _

_Some more herbs and silk_

_We will be back soon!!!_

**"Nobodies here man!!" Yuya stomped her foot down.**

**"I wouldn't say nobody!" Tau stood up from a rock with a bunch of tulips and daisies.**

**"Tau…what are you doing here?" Yuya hugged him slightly and took the flowers he offered "Thank you." She lowered her head at the dirt.**

**Together they walked hand and hand along a river. Yuya couldn't help but think of Kyo's words and how they hurt so bad.**

**Tau looked at Yuya then said, "We should marry tonight."**

**Yuya let go of his hand "What did you just say?" Yuya's heart was pounding.**

**"I got all the decorations and food ready down at my house, lets marry tonight." Tau grabbed her hand again "I can't go another day without you in my sight. He lowered his head and kissed her.**

**"But Tau..um nobody else knows." Yuya was hoping for a stall.**

**"Oh yes they do, Kyoshiro and Sakuya are getting herbs and silk for the wedding not for themselves, is that what you thought?"**

**Yuya shook her head.**

"**So tonight shall we tie the knot?"**

**Yuya once again thought about what Kyo said "Yes Tau tonight will be fine.**

* * *

**"Kyoshiro they're getting married tonight." Sakuya smiled a sad smile.**

**"I know but Kyo will think of something I bet!" Kyoshiro clapped his mouth, he accidentally said Kyo's name.**

**Sakuya's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me???" She slapped Kyoshiro across the face sending him into a wodden pole.**

**"OWWW!" Kyoshiro's nose started to bleed. "Because Kyo didn't want you to know and besides he already made up his mind, Yuya will be getting married to Tau.**

**Sakuya slapped him again then grabbed his hand and dragged him along "We are going to find Kyo now!!!!!"**

**Kyoshiro looked at Sakuya "Hmm she must be hormonal today, dang baby."**

* * *

**An hour or so before the wedding began Yuya was just finishing her make-up. She looked so beautiful so elegant in her kimono.**

**"Nozumo tonight is the night….I am going to be a married women at the late age of twenty." Yuya put the finishing touches on her face.**

**Sakuya walked in with a headdress. "Yuya you look wonderful." Sakuya said placing the headdress on top of Yuya's head.**

**"This is heavy." Yuya wiggled a bit at the pain.**

**Sakuya's smile turned upside down in a split second. "You know after a year of marriage you can divorce him." Sakuya quickly sat down beside Yuya and held her hands "Can you last that long for me?"**

**Yuya smiled "I wont be getting divorced, I don't believe in that." She stood up and wiped her kimono down.**

**"Yuya…." Sakuya stood. "I see what you mean….by the way Kyo is just now leaving town, sorry you couldn't say your goodbyes." Sakuya left quickly but quietly. She looked back at Yuya then left officially.**

**Yuya stopped in her tracks. "Yeah sorry."**

**It's Time **

**Yuya stood at the bottom of the stairs. At the top awaited a crowd and Tau waiting at the alter.**

**"I'm so nervous Kyoshiro." Yuya grabbed his arm tightly.**

**"I know." He petted her hand. Kyoshiro was going to walk her down the aisle.**

**BONG!!**

**It was time…time to go.**

**BONG!!**

**Up the stairs they slowly went.**

**BONG!!**

**Just a few more.**

**BONG!!**

**They finally stood at the top of the stairs. Into to the crowd Yuya looked. Sweat trickled down her forehead.**

**Slowly they started their walk across the white silk path that led to the front of the alter.**

**"Yuya stay calm, stay calm stay calm." Yuya closed her eyes shut.**

**Next thing she knew her hand was being held by Tau. He was dressed in a red and gold kimono also. He smiled. Yuya forced up a smile. They both hand and hand looked towards the monk who was marrying them.**

**"Yuya Shiina, Tau Kaneshiro…both young and handsome may I add." The monk smiled. "You two shall be joined together eternally and spiritually, Tau do you accept this woman's heart, and do you Yuya?"**

**"Yes." Tau said. He turned to Yuya who stared blankly at the monk. "Yuya?" Tau whispered.**

**"Oh yes!" Yuya shook out of her thoughts.**

**The monk continued with his speech. Yuya with her thoughts. "You can do this Yuya." She said over and over again in her head. She looked into the crowd they were all smiling. Yuya smiled back but deep down she frowned. She just kept on thinking about Kyo.**

**"Tau now will you be an honorable man and stay loyal to this woman?" The monk asked.**

**"Yes."**

**"Yuya do you the same?"**

**Yuya turned back to the monk with tears in her eyes. The last question…before they were bound forever. Yuya looked at Tau and shook her head. She released his hands.**

**"Yuya are you okay what's wrong?" Tau asked trying to grab her hand.**

**Yuya pulled her hand back. "I can't…. I can't marry you!!!" Yuya yelled.**

**The crowd was in awe.**

**"What??" Tau asked with tears coming to his eyes.**

**"I'm sorry I just can't…I love someone else!"Yuya smiled**

**She then turned and ran down the alter. Past the crowd and past the gate outside. "Kyo wherever you are I will find you!" Yuya threw the headdress off and lifted her kimono so she could run, run as fast as she could.**

**Kyoshiro and Sakuya smiled to one another. Their plan worked. Mentioning Kyo's name before Tau and Yuya wedded was a great idea to make Yuya walk away.**

**Tau on the other hand wasn't smiling. He loved Yuya too much to let her run to someone else. This wasn't the first time he was left at the alter. And every time he was, he couldn't bare walking the streets and see his love with someone else. He was through with the humiliation.**

**"Guards after her….and bring me back her head…no woman will ever leave me!"**

**From behind the alter came over 50 men with rifles…all locked and loaded.**

* * *

**Ha ha I kinda messed you guys over from the last chapter huh? Yall thought that was how it was gonna be Yuya dumping Tau nicely and knocking boots with Kyo huh? Well nope. I put the last chapter like that to get you guys all well what ever you felt so I could put this one in. By the way it will get better meaning slowly the amount that I write will increase I changed my mind on the short tid bits and I have decided to do maybe 2 more chaps you all will see very soon!**

**Hint Hint so listen up…………………….**

**Next chapter Yuya will fall for Kyo….literally think about that okay! (It's a good clue can you figure what I am saying) hint again- hints are in the story itself**

**Ciao!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello people!!! Yes you guessed it another chapter and I must add its one of the hardest that I have had to write. Oh yeah by the way I fixed my profile. Yes I did finally and I must add its not all special like the rest of yalls its just plain quick easy and simple so if you want to take a look at it go ahead. Well here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**When love isn't returned**

"**Guards after her….and bring me back her head…no woman will ever leave me!"**

**From behind the alter came over 50 men with rifles …all locked and loaded.**

**Sakuya grabbed a hold of Kyoshiro's sleeve as men surrounded them with rifles.**

" **Tau why are you doing this??" Kyoshiro demanded.**

"**Well Kyoshiro I figured since you guys are close to Yuya that you might run and help her escape …well looks like yall won't." Tau threw his head back and laughed psychotically. "Some how I knew this would happen again."**

"**Again what do you mean?" Sakuya asked.**

"**This is the fifth time I have been left at the alter…..these women don't realize that I can provide for them, cater for their desires." Tau walked back a forth as he smiled "Yuya though…I loved her more than either of the other women I have been with….she was so young….her wheat colored hair…her well proportioned body, I loved it all." Tau stopped to look at Kyoshiro. " It's such a waste to end her life but hey who said life was fair."**

"**You bastard!!!" Kyoshiro screamed back at Tau.**

"**Take these two peasants to the cell." Tau signaled his men towards the cell**

**The men grabbed Sakuya and threw her ahead with brute force. As much as Kyoshiro yelled that she is pregnant and they should handle her nicer they wouldn't listen at all. **

"**If she loses my child I will kill again!" Kyoshiro thought as he was being forced into a cell.**

* * *

**Kyo walked slowly across a dirt path. With his pipe in his mouth and tenrou in his hand he walked on to where ever this road would take him. He was more of a traveling guy anyway.**

"**Yuya…damn woman." Kyo thought back to the past they had. He looked over to his side where Yuya would have been jogging just to keep up with him. He laughed to himself. He loved her too much to see her hurt again. When Nobungaga took over her brother's body, he couldn't move an inch to save her. He was stunned by her words and the fact she wasn't backing down.**

**Kyo remembered when he had turned into a Shin Mibu and how he was fighting to take his body back just for Yuya. He looked at his wrist where he had stabbed himself. **

"**Just to many damn memories!" Kyo thought, He then took a big gulp of the domestic sake. "I would come back for you but a mans word is a mans word…."**

**Once again he laughed. "Idiot you took my offer…even when you said you loved me."**

* * *

"**Men aim then fire!!!" The riflemen stopped aimed then fired at Yuya.**

"**AHH!" Yuya ducked behind a tree. She could hear the thuds of bullets hitting the tree head to toe. When she heard the word reload she dashed ahead. She ran as fast as she could. Luckily the men had to stop and reload so she had a little time on her hands.**

"**Kyo…..where are you???" Yuya thought. She could hear the men's feet trampling over the rough terrain and many of them falling.**

"**No please no!!" Yuya looked over her shoulder and saw many of them stopping to aim and fire. Just when she thought it was over for her a shadow from the trees flew overheard and a killed the men in a blink of an eye.**

**Yuya from behind a tree looked at her savior. "Who are you? The person before her turned and slowly walked towards her.**

* * *

"**Damn it!" Kyoshiro banged his fist on the bars of the cell. "We can't do anything."**

"**Kyoshiro.." Sakuya placed her hand on his shoulder. "She'll find Kyo for sure….. I too wish I could do something but my baby.." She placed her hand on her stomach.**

'**I know..using your powers could harm the baby." Kyoshiro put on a smile then hugged his wife warmly. "Yuya you better find him or I won't be able to live with myself."**

* * *

**Yuya backed up more into a tree, the person before her kept on coming closer and closer.**

"**Who are you!!??" Yuya picked up a rock and threw it the person.**

"**OWWW F!!" The person fell. "Yuya why'd ya have to do that??!"**

**Yuya squinted her eyes and moved closer. "…Benitora!!!!" She jumped with joy and ran and hugged him.**

**Benitora asked why she was out here and why isn't she getting married. Yuya told the whole story of how Kyo came back and how she loves him too much to let him go.**

"**Benitora go and help Lady Sakuya and Kyoshiro they might be in trouble because of me."**

"**Yuya but I think I should help you find Kyo ya know because walking alone here is pretty dangerous."**

**Yuya smiled. "I wont be coming back….I plan to travel alone with Kyo for the rest of my life..go help them please."**

**Benitora thought to himself "She really loves the guy……fine if that'll make her happy I'll go help Sakuya and Kyoshiro."**

"**Please Benitora" Yuya went on her knees.**

"**Okay….. give me a hug." Benitora opened his arms and swallowed the petit Yuya in his arms. He thought that maybe this would be the last hug he'll ever get from her if she plans to travel with Kyo. "Please don't get caught by anyone please." He thought releasing her.**

**From a distance he watched her run down the hill and out of sight. "Now I gotta go help them two love birds."**

**Yuya had no trouble running now nobody following her trying to kill her nothing……….****nothing that she can't see or hear.**

**Now walking she looked up into the sky. Clouds slowly covered over. "It's going to rain soon." She said while she fastened her pace up to a jog.**

**She now had more hope than ever to find Kyo. A sudden outburst of rain fell from the sky. It was pouring down so hard that it was putting little holes in the ground.**

**She stopped. Up ahead. A man walking in the road. From the looks of it he was about 6-feet tall. He was carrying a long sword.**

**Yuya walked faster and faster. "Is that Kyo??" She tried calling out his name but nothing came out. She started to run again. "Ky…..K….KYO!!!!" She stuttered out.**

**Kyo stopped in the middle of the road. He put his head up. "Yuya?"**

**He turned around and watched as she ran with open arms towards him.**

**From in the bushes was a lurking man…a severely injured man. Benitora had killed all but one. He crept up quietly but fast.**

"**I may not return alive but I will complete my mission!!"**

**Kyo couldn't believe his eyes.**

**CLINK. HIS GUN WAS LOADED **

**Yuya ran faster. "Kyo……..KYO!!"**

**HE RAISED HIS GUN **

**Into Kyo's arms tears and all.**

**HE AIMED FOR YUYA **

**"I can't live without you Kyo please take me with you!" Kyo hugged her tight. He was going to leave her but now he found it hard to. He placed his hand on her drenched head and kissed her lightly. "Yuya."**

**HIS FINGER ON THE TRIGGER **

**"Yes??"**

**HE LOOKS AGAIN AT HIS TARGET **

**Kyo lowered his head for a kiss. Yuya stood on her tippy toes waiting for the lips she has been dying for.**

**BANG **

**Yuya dropped back down to the ground. Kyo looked at her with the question in his eyes asking, "What's wrong?"**

**Yuya felt and odd sense of warmth covering her body. Just as she was about to open her mouth pain shot all over her body. It intensified and brought her to her knees. She looked back at Kyo with tears in her eyes. Her vision blurred. Slowly Kyo's face was engulfed in total blackness. **

**"Kyo.."she whimpered out.**

**She fell back into the muddy land under her. "So warm..so." She shuttered as her body** **started to shut down. "I wanted you so bad…..Kyo." She raised her hand in the air. "Kyo…" her hand hit the dirt soon after never coming back up again.**

**Kyo looked down as the water surrounding her turned darker. The scent of blood filled his nostrils.**

**He bent down and shook Yuya over and over. "Yuya…Yuya." He rolled her over on her front, he then saw the hole in her lower back.**

"**Yuya….YUYA!!!" Kyo burst into tears, tears that he thought he could never make.**

"**YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!!!" He shook her again. "NO…..DOGFACE…YUYA….YOU CAN ONLY DIE BY MY HANDS REMEMBER!" Kyo knew she wasn't going to wake. He clinched is fist in his anger. He lowered his head on her chest and cried. "Why?" He thought. He grabbed her tight and cried even more. "I should've never let you go….WAKE UP!"**

**Kyo didn't know how to handle death…especially of a loved one. **

**The man from the bushes smiled as he too hit the ground in total blackness. His mission was fulfilled**

"**Yuya please.. I need you please don't die." Kyo screamed bloody murder. His anger increased. The only person he ever truly loved wasn't moving anymore. Her emerald green eyes weren't looking back into his. **

**He looked over to his side and spotted his sword. He slowly moved his hand over towards it.**

**Kyoshiro's head shot up. "Yuya?" Kyoshiro looked back down "Something's wrong." He stood up from the cell's bench and looked out the window into the rainy sky. It gleamed red….a bloody red.**

**Benitora who was on his way stopped on the nearest tree. "Yuya?" He felt something in his lower gut. "I'm coming Yuya I'm coming!" He turned back around and headed back. "Yuya hold on!" He sped like there was no tomorrow sun.**

* * *

**Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**When love isn't returned**

**Kyoshiro's head shot up. "Yuya?" Kyoshiro's looked back down. "Something's ****wrong." He stood up from the cells bench and looked out the window into the rainy sky. It gleamed red….a bloody red.**

* * *

**Benitora who was on his way stopped on the nearest tree. 'Yuya?" He felt something in his lower gut. "I'm coming Yuya I'm coming!" He turned back around****And headed back. "Yuya hold on!" He sped like there was no tomorrow sun.**

* * *

**Kyo gripped his sword with such hateful force, for Tau that is. "That bastard!"**

**He placed Yuya's limp lifeless body upon his shoulder and flew through the trees.**

**Demon Eyes Kyo was back; the blood lusting, non-caring demon was back, his revenge pleased tenrou very much so.**

**He sped through the trees, flying past lakes and the corpses of the guards. He couldn't sense anything, even the presence of Benitora who flew on by.**

**"Kyo?" Benitora looked back and saw the bloody rage Kyo was famous for, that demonic aura was back. Before Kyo was completely out of site Benitora saw her.**

**Yuya. He saw her body but felt no life force, he knew something was up so he followed Kyo closely behind, just far enough that Kyo wouldn't kill him where he stands.**

**Finally……He arrived at Tau's home, where the wedding was taking place. Kyo walked up the stairs; Yuya's blood stained his kimono and dripped to the floor.**

**"I will kill him…" At the top of the stairs he looked around. An empty crowd and a cell in the far east corner were present.**

**Kyoshiro lifted his head. "That..that aura." Peering through the rain, he looked to see Kyo. His eyes shone brightly, very demonically, very revengeful. He squinted to see what was upon his shoulder. "That body." Kyoshiro's eyes were flooded with sudden tears. "Yuya….no."**

**Sakuya walked up and touched him slightly. "Honey what's wrong?" Sakuya watched as her husband gripped the bars, so hard blood gushed from his scaly palms. "Kyoshiro stop it..Whats wrong?"**

**Kyoshiro turned to his wife and rashly told her the news. "It's Yuya…I can't feel her life force at all….she's dead."**

**Sakuya to couldn't believe it either. She looked outside through the rain into the few stars that had shined through the clouds. Kyo's star was there and so was everyone else's, but Yuya's had fallen. Her green star was gone.**

**Sakuya covered her mouth to force her cries of woe to stay down. Kyoshiro held her within his arms and watched her tears fall. "Yuya.." He then turned his attention back outside to where Kyo stood. "Get revenge Kyo…get it good."**

**Kyo lowered Yuya's body upon the alter and watched as her lips turned blue and her rosy cheeks turned pale like the moon. He stroked her ever so softly and her adjusted her hair. "Yuya." His tears burned his cheeks as they flowed freely, they burned like a live fire but smelt of blood. "The bastard….I'll kill him…for you…and…" he stopped at his last words. They were too painful to say and let go.**

**Turning his head sharply he watched as Tau tried to leave, as if he were completely innocent in this matter. Tau halted once he saw the crimson reds, they pierced his soul and paralyzed him sending him to the wet floor.**

**"Kyo don't you come any closer…I've got men…many men and I will tell them to kill if I have to!" Tau whistled for his other guards to come forth but only silence responded.**

**"Kyo I've taken care of them buddy." Benitora appeared at the top of the stairs. "Kill him…for us all."**

**Kyo lowered his head and smiled. "Servant number two needs to go now." Kyo looked back up. "After you get those two in the cell." He turned his head back to Tau and he slowly walked, the earth trembled with each step, fire was left to trail behind, his demonic hatred from all those many years ago was back once again.**

**From around the country, everyone felt his rage, the rain turned red and as thick as blood it fell, and it brought hell itself upon the people. Many ran, many drowned in Kyo's sorrow and his pain.**

**Tau tried to move but he only broke his leg in return. "AHH!" He touched his leg and watched it bleed. He looked up into Kyo's eyes and begged for mercy. "Kyo please you don't want to do this do you?" Tau pulled a ruby from his pocket and presented it to Kyo. "See this is what I could give you…and all the women that can cater to you as well."**

**Kyo smiled and laughed. "Hmm you don't beg very well….I'll think I'll kill you now." Kyo unsheathed his sword and watched it touch the sky. "Bye."**

**SWIPE**

**What a clean cut it was. Tau's head flew through the air, his body hit the ground, blood spilt, it flowed until there was no more.**

**Kyo licked his blade clean and picked up Tau's head. Carrying it over to the wedding floors edge he threw it over into his land. His maids surrounded and screamed with fear, fear that it was blood for rain and that Tau was dead. "Master!"**

**Pleased with his kill, Kyo turned around and stared at Kyoshiro, Sakuya, and Benitora who all looked like they've been sick.**

**"Kyo I'm.."Sakuya wanted to walk over and give Kyo a hug but was stopped by Kyoshiro's hand. "Leave him be." Sakuya lowered her head a little. She then turned and watched Kyo surround Yuya's body with roses and daisies.**

**Kyo knelt down on his knees and prayed for her. _"Yuya I will see you soon…I will keep that promise." _He lifted his head and picked up the nearest torch he could see.**

**He then lit the alter on fire, even in the blood like rain its burned brightly in the night sky.**

**They all watched as the alter slowly collapsed, swallowing Yuya's body whole. The fire burned quickly for some reason just in an hour her body was completely gone, leaving behind ashes. The ashes flew on bout, all seemed to surround Kyo. Kyo held up his hand to the sky as they fell upon his hands, he gripped them tightly, turning his back he walked away, never to return.**

**Kyoshiro, Sakuya, and Benitora watched as the ashes floated towards Kyo.**

**Yuya wanted to be with Kyo forever, even in her death.**

* * *

**8 months later**

**"Kyoshiro!!!" Benitora ran after Kyoshiro in the town.**

**"What is it?"**

**"Sakuya just gave birth!" Benitroa bent over to catch his breath.**

**When Benitora looked up Kyoshiro was already up an gone down the road. "Whoa he's fast!"**

**Back at the house Kyoshiro called out for Sakuya. "Sakuya?!"**

**Akari appeared from the barn. "In here!"**

**Kyoshiro ran inside to see his beautiful wife holding a beautiful baby. He knelt down to hold his wife.**

**"It's a girl…a beautiful emerald green eyed girl." Sakuya smiled and wiped her sweat trickled forehead.**

**Kyoshiro smiled and kissed the baby. "Yuya…your name will be Yuya."**

**All around agreed, and at the same time they cried, for Yuya and they prayed that she had made it to heaven safely.**

**Tenrou shook violently all of a sudden. Kyoshiro pulled it off his back and stared at it as it glowed. "What wrong?" Kyoshiro looked at Sakuya who was too wondering.**

* * *

**Kyo sat down on a nearby tree and drank his sake slow. He looked into the sky. Birds chirped their songs while sitting in the tree above Kyo. He watched as they chirped away at the beautiful sun.**

**"It's a nice day."**

**He smiled and sipped more sake.**

**"Demon Eyes Kyo!" A young girl stepped out from behind a tree with a three-chambered revolver. "You will come with me or else I'll…..I'll shoot you!" She yelled.**

**Kyo laid his sake down and smiled. "You'll shoot?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Hmm." Looking at this girl made Kyo remember Yuya. How she would never show fear in her face but always her eyes. He slowly began to cry.**

**"Get up!"**

**Kyo just sat there with a smile upon his face. The girl was losing her patience.**

**"Get up or I'll shoot!!!" She placed her finger on the trigger and slightly applied pressure.**

**Kyo closed his eyes and tears flowed out. To many memories that were all painstaking, Yuya was all he ever thought about.**

**He slowly stood and walked up to the girl, placing the gun on his head he stood.**

**"Shoot me.."**

**The girl just stood wide-eyed and in awe. "Excuse me?" She suddenly shook with fear.**

**"I won't kill you….shoot me." Kyo nudged her on.**

**She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. She watched as he slowly fell to ground, blood in all, he slowly gasped for air. She fell to her knees and started to cry, she didn't' know why, the tears just flowed from her eyes. She wiped them away as she spotted something in Kyo's hand. It gently blew in the wind. She picked it up and admired it so.**

**A ribbon. She looked down at Kyo and asked whom this belonged to. Kyo only spoke one word. "Yuya" He coughed up blood and looked into the sky, he stared teary eyed and recited his poem to himself of Yuya and of their love.**

Love so sweet

Looks so divine

I knew from the start you'd always be mine

Our struggles as one

Our fights alone

Love in our hearts

No matter what

We were never alone

Even though we left this world on separate occasions

My life was gone when you left

My spirit to be number one was gone

Just like your sweet face

I wanted to tell the whole world you were mine

I wanted to love you more

But now we are gone

There is no more

I love you Yuya

**Kyo smiled once more and shut his eyes. The young girl shook him over and over but it was no use. Kyo had moved on, he died a happy man; he experienced love once again, and died the way he wanted.**

**As the wind blew, Kyo's body slowly turned to dust, it floated through the air, up to the sky, and never did it come back down.**

**Finally Kyo could see his woman once again, never to let her go this time.**

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
